


Angels and Skinny Jeans

by assbuttstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Punk Castiel, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttstiel/pseuds/assbuttstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after hooking up with the angel for the first time, Dean makes an innocent suggestion to Cas that yields very unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me reviews and things! I will love you forever! :3 Also, I originally wrote this as a request but I'm more than likely going to update it later with some smutty goodness at the end. Ciao!

Castiel. Dean and Castiel. Together…. He let out a puff of air, still excited and confused as to how this had happened. They had stopped making eye-sex at each other about a week ago and it had turned into something much more tangible. The blankets rumpled as he turned over to look at Cas. Dean's lips curled upward into a smile. He never would have guessed there was a sex animal inside that nerd angel but holy shit the guy was bendy.

Cas blinked, staring into Dean's eyes now. He sat up slowly, muscles stiff. "Dean… was that okay?" His gruff yet gentle voice broke the hunter from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Hell, that was…" An amazed breath escaped his chapped lips. "Something else." He finally said. He peeled away from the man and searched the floor for his pants. Somehow they had ended up across the room.

"Should we discuss what just happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He was still trying to work through what had happened to his vessel the night before. It was happening again. He glanced down. "Oops." He whispered.

Dean started laughing, unable to contain himself. "I don't see what there is to discuss." He finally admitted. The sound of zippers zipping and clothes rumpling echoed through the room as Dean made himself presentable again. Cas decided he should probably follow suit, but he still seemed very confused.

"Dean, do you wish to do this again at a later date or was I what you would refer to as a one night stand? Though calling me a piece of furniture is hardly appropriate." In the back of his angelic head, he knew he was rambling and he should probably shut up. He knew what he was getting into with Dean. The hunter did this often. Sex wasn't emotionally significant to him. Cas stood up, suddenly feeling exposed in front of Dean. He snapped his fingers and was completely dressed in his ample layers once more.

It took Dean a moment to answer. He focused on fixing his buttons. He didn't turn around, but his answer was still very sincere. "Cas, you do realize that we're in a relationship right? We've discussed this. It doesn't end because we… you know, moved some furniture around in the dark." He assured him. When he finally turned around, he couldn't resist a little laugh. After the powerful creature Dean had witnessed Cas become the night before, his conservative and heavily layered attire seemed very out of place. They came with the vessel he supposed.

Cas frowned at Dean's description of what he assumed was 'making love', but he let it go. "I see." He said quietly, his voice deeper than normal. And that was saying something.

"Say Cas…" Dean began, unsure how to express this thought. "Don't get me wrong, I'm digging the whole trench coat thing you got going on, but it doesn't really scream, hey look at me! I could tear you apart in bed, or just tear you apart in general." He laughed. It was sincere, but it was nervous. "Do you just wear it because it's… I dunno, what came with your Mr. Conservative vessel or whatever?"

"Jimmy Novak was not as conservative as you may think Dean. But yes. This is what he was wearing when he allowed my grace to enter him."

A sour twist reached Dean's lips and he tried not to burst into laughter. "You really gotta work on how you word things Cas."

Cas cocked his head. His eyes narrowed in confusion again as he brought the conversation back to Dean's original point. "I don't see the importance you place on clothing Dean. It's only purpose is to cover parts of myself that seem to make humans uncomfortable."

Dean sniggered and shook his head. What would Cas even do without him and Sam? "You got no idea how humans work still do you?" He teased.

The angel's reply was said with a completely straight face, and Dean couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "I thought I was quite knowledgeable last night. You seemed to think so too."

He just about choked on his own spit. "No… that's not…" He chuckled. "What I'm saying is, a lot of people wear things that… I don't know… express themselves? Listen, I'm no expert, but you've got Jimmy Novak written all over you. I kind of want to know what Cas looks like."

"I don't understand." His hands hung at his sides awkwardly as Castiel inspected his attire. For the life of him he could not understand what Dean found so puzzling about his clothing. It just was. There was nothing special about it. But there was nothing wrong with it… he hoped. "You've already seen more of me than most."

Trying to explain self-expression to an angel was like hosting a heavenly version of What Not to Wear. An amused yet exasperated huff left Dean's mouth. "I mean… what's a word you would use to describe yourself, Cas?"

He was silent for a long moment and the contemplative crease in his brows brought a grin to Dean's face. Finally, the angel appeared to reach a suitable answer. "Rebellious I suppose." He replied stoically.

That was a good word, Dean thought. "Okay." He was trying to explain this in terms his angel would understand. "So then why don't you wear something… rebellious?"

Understanding dawned on Cas and a tight-lipped smile slowly spread across his face. Something sparked in his eyes. "I understand now Dean." He said in his gravelly voice that always sent shivers skittering down the hunter's spine. Without another word, there was a smooth fluttering sound and Cas was gone. Just like that.

This took Dean completely off guard. He paced around for quite some time, acutely aware now of the silence in the room without Cas and wondering where the hell the guy ran, or technically flew off to. When his feet trampled across more worn areas of the old motel floor it creaked loudly, each squeak beneath him sounding like the gates of hell were opening because he was kind of starting to freak out. Did he upset Cas? There's no way that conversation pissed him off did it? I mean, they did just have sex and then he started criticizing his clothes out of nowhere so he could see how that might set the angel off, but did he really have to disappear, even though that was very much like Cas to just leave in the middle of their conflicts… he did seem to do that a lot but really, was that necessary, and… He forced himself to take a deep breath. Why did he always have to overthink the hell out of everything?

Dean was laying on the bed they'd shared the night before looking for faces in the popcorn ceiling. Where was that damn angel? It had been two hours and he was starting to get a sick feeling in his gut. His head was telling him that the only reason Cas would have split for this long was because he had somehow hurt the guys way-too-sensitive-feelings. Okay, now he was just being an ass. Castiel had a right to be upset after that. His feelings were every bit as valid as Dean's were. It seemed like hours longer before there was a fluttering sound and the hunter jerked from his bed. What he saw made his jaw drop and something else rise.

"You said rebellious. From what I understand, this is a rebellious choice of attire." Cas's deep voice rang through the room.

He was in a black, long sleeve button up shirt that clasped at the elbows to show off an intricate wing tattoo on his arm. And his hair… his hair was different. It was layered, and choppy, and one side was a shorter than the rest. He had dark acid-washed skinny jeans that were ripped along the sides and hugged his perfect ass and damn he looked hot. But what caught Dean's attention the most was the piercing. Cas had gotten himself a lip piercing. Is that why he was gone so long? The tattoo and the piercings?

Dean was silent, saliva pooling in his mouth as he stared at this sexy, incredibly arousing version of the holy tax accountant he'd grown to know so well. He was lost for words.

"Is this not okay, Dean? I was under the impression this was the proper look for me. This is very different. He pulled at his blue tie, which was rumpled and hung loosely around his neck and still added that splash of Cas to the new look.

"Uh, no, yeah. It looks great. I just… I wasn't expecting that." His throat was hoarse as he said it and he cleared it to get the complete shock out of his throat. "I thought I upset you or something."

"Why would I be upset with you?" There was nothing but confusion in his voice. His tongue flicked out and toyed with his lip ring and Dean couldn't help it, he stood up and kissed that perfect mouth. Cas let out a small grunt of shock with how quickly Dean had flown off the bed and crashed his mouth against his, but he melted into the kiss, his hands pulling at Dean's hair.

"You're so damn sexy Cas." He said between breaths. His teeth caught on Cas's sensitive lips and he toyed at the ring with his tongue. The angel moaned loudly, unsure why that felt so good but it did. His face went red and he stared at his hunter who grinned devilishly.

"What was that?" He asked, surprised at this new sensation. He hadn't expected something so simple to feel so good.

Dean grinned, pulling himself closer against the angel and tugged gently at the piercing with his teeth again, kissing him harder. Cas moaned once more at the sensation and pushed Dean down onto the bed, following after. "Dean Winchester, you are a tease." He said with the slightest of smirks as he climbed on top of the man. "You realize that I am just as capable at drawing those noises from your own mouth?" There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes as he stared down at Dean.

It seemed like every time he thought he knew Cas, the guy surprised him with some new side of him. Dean was in love with this side of his angel. He was in love with all of him.


End file.
